Warum ich es tat
by Trovia
Summary: Rumtreiber, 6. Jahr, "Werwolf-Zwischenfall": Warum erzählte Sirius Snape von der Peitschenden Weide? Wie konnte Remus ihm verzeihen? So viele Fragen - so viele Antworten. One-Shot.


**Papierkram:**

Dieser One-Shot entstand als Schreibübung, als ich gerade für eine andere Geschichte über „meine" Rumtreiber grübelte. Aber warum sie auf der Festplatte verrotten lassen - habt Spaß damit, und bitte hinterlasst ein Review :-)

Trovia (Sirius antippend): Ähm, gehörst du mir?  
Sirius: Nein!  
James, Remus und Severus: Und wir gehören dir auch nicht!  
Trovia: Mist.

* * *

**Warum ich es tat**

* * *

„Warum ich es getan habe?" 

Sirius stutzte. Sein verblüffter Blick war der erste, den er in diesem Gespräch an jemanden richtete, doch der Sechstklässler wandte ihn gleich wieder ab, sah aus den Fenstern, zum Quidditchfeld, oder auf den Boden, oder ins Leere, oder zur Seite. Er stutzte, weil er sich - nach allem, was geschehen war - die Frage noch kein einziges Mal selbst gestellt hatte, und weil Sirius das Herz nun mal auf der Brust trug, merkte er wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal, wie durcheinander er wirkte.

„Ich habe... ich habe einfach... Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ich wollte niemandem was _tun_. Es war ein langer Tag, wissen Sie? Wir haben den Slytherins beim Frühstück einen Streich gespielt - spontane Eingebung, Sie kennen das ja -" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nervös. „und dann das Quidditchspiel, dauerte bis Mittag, aber James war klasse, wir haben Ravenclaw weggefegt, und weil ja Hufflepuff Slytherin geschlagen hat und Gryffindor... Schon gut, ich weiß, hier geht's nicht um Quidditch. Aber der Punkt ist, dass wir den Slytherins die Chance auf den Cup vermiest haben, und sie waren wütend, oh ja, waren sie wütend. Üble Stimmung, Sie haben's ja selbst mitbekommen. Naja, und später war dann diese grandiose Party, auch wenn ich nicht viel davon mitbekommen habe, weil ich mit Aletta Nocklebutt aus Hufflepuff... ähm, auch unwichtig, nehme ich an. Und irgendwann bin ich dann kurz vor Feierabend in den Gängen gelandet und war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm...

Schniefe... Snape?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Er und wir, wir hatten schon immer Streit. Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden, verdammter Bastard ist das." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern und fuhr damit fort, weiter auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Nicht einmal seine Hände konnte der junge Mann unter Kontrolle halten; sie gestikulierten vage und sinnlos. „Irgendwie... Irgendwie riecht alles an ihm nach den Dunklen Künsten. Und dann hat er diese ätzende, uralte, furchtbar vornehme Familie, auf die er so stolz ist. Hält sich für was Besseres, hasst Muggelstämminge, hasst Werwölfe, der Kerl hasst einfach alles, was irgendwie wichtig ist. Ah, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, könnte ich ihm eine geben. Ich und James, wir..."

Sirius verstummte abrupt; seine Hände hielten mitten in der Luft inne, und einen Augenblick gefror sogar sein Blick, der irgendwo auf ein Regal gerichtet war, bis er sich mit einem Schütteln fing. Ein schiefes und trauriges Lächeln löste die so rasch wechselnden Emotionen in seinem Gesicht ab. „James war großartig, nicht wahr?", fragte er plötzlich. „Hat einfach... Naja, ich nehme an, er hat das Chaos aufgeräumt, das ich angerichtet habe - tja, wie immer, was?" Eine weitere unvermittelte Bewegung folgte, als er sich an den Kopf griff und stöhnte. „Und ich hab alles versaut."

Ein langer Moment der Stille verging; niemand sprach. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schien der Schüler sich gefangen zu haben und kehrte zu einem früheren Thema zurück, um das letzte loszuwerden. „Naja... Ich war also irgendwo im Korridor, nicht ganz bei der Sache, wie das so ist, dann tauchte Snape auf... Er hatte irgendwelche Kumpel dabei, fragen Sie mich nicht, hat ein bisschen mit seinem Stöckchen rumgefuchtelt und sich lächerlich gemacht. Klar, er hat nach Remus gefragt - letzte Zeit hat er kein anderes Thema mehr, und es ging uns allen so auf die _Nerven_, dass wir uns auch noch über _den _Sorgen machen mussten...

Und dann fragte er ‚Sag mir, was Lupin immer bei Vollmond treibt'." Er gab eine nervöse, misslungene Imitation von Severus Snapes etwas herablassender Sprechweise. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, ich war in Eile, und er war so _erbärmlich_, und er hat so _genervt_... Jedenfalls war es plötzlich eine furchtbar lustige Idee, und ich sagte ‚Okay', und... und..." Er stockte. „Und tja, das war's dann. Ich hab's ihm gesagt.", beendete er lahm.

Einen Augenblick lang rieb er sich wieder die Schläfen, und dann stieß er ein kurzes, nervöses, bellendes und völlig humorloses Lachen aus. „Warum ich es getan habe, ja? Weil es _Spaß _gemacht hat. Es hat einfach Spaß gemacht."

* * *

„Warum ich es _getan _habe?" 

Severus Snape legte eine ungläubige Kunstpause ein. Eine seiner dünnen Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe, und in seinen dunklen Augen lag reiner Zorn. „Das war Dumbledores Idee", spuckte er fast aus. „Eine von Dumbledores fabelhaften edelmütigen Ideen."

Damit verstummte er, als sei alles geklärt. Erst nach einem Moment schien ihm klar zu werden, dass die Antwort nicht ausreichte, also zuckte er mit den Schultern und fuhr gelassener fort - gelebter Sarkasmus. „Haben Sie schon mal eine Tür aufgemacht, hinter der ein Werwolf stand? Das Gefühl war keineswegs ein angenehmes. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte _damit _nicht gerechnet. Nicht mehr, nachdem Black mir von dem Geheimgang erzählt hat. Ich habe den Fehler begannen und darauf vertraut, dass ein _goldener_ Gryffindor schon keinen offenen Mord begehen wird.

In der Tat", fuhr er nach einem Augenblick der betonten Retrospektion fort. „Ein Fehler, den ich zweifelsohne kein zweites Mal begehen werde. _Glücklicherweise _tauchte dann ja Potter auf, ganz der edle Held."

Er lächelte humorlos. Mit seinem Zynismus wirkte er einen Moment lang weit älter als sechzehn, doch die Blässe, die die Erinnerung in seinem Gesicht hatte aufsteigen lassen, verriet ihn. „Wie ich schon sagte, es war Dumbledores Idee. Stehen Sie gefälligst selbst so einen Tag durch und fragen Sie dann noch mal, warum ich nicht weiter protestiert und den Mund gehalten habe. Wirklich, ich war damit beschäftigt, meine Knochen zu zählen. Und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir ganz lieb, diesen Lupin weiter in Hogwarts zu haben, wo ich ihn beobachten kann, und nicht irgendwo in meinem Rücken."

* * *

„Getan? Was getan?" Einen Augenblick lang sah James verwirrt auf. „Oh." Vage machte er eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen. Sie müssen sich das vorstellen..." 

Einen Augenblick lang runzelte er konzentriert die Stirn, als er sich eine fraglos rasche Folge von Ereignissen zurück in den Kopf rief. „Wenigstens hatte Sirius" Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „genug Verstand, es mir zu _sagen_. Und ich konnte ihm überhaupt nicht glauben - ich war völlig fassungslos. Natürlich denkt Sirius grundsätzlich nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, aber die ganze Angelegenheit war ja völlig wahnsinnig... Aber er ist halt so, also hätte ich vermutlich damit rechnen müssen."

Er seufzte leicht. „Jedenfalls ging gerade der Mond auf, also war Snape wohl schon auf dem Weg. Ich hätte auch erst Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall holen können, aber ich hatte einfach Angst, dass es dann schon zu spät ist. Wenn ich sie auf dem Weg getroffen hätte, oder irgendeinen anderen Lehrer, was das angeht, hätte ich sie alarmiert, aber dem war nun mal nicht so."

James zuckte mit den Schultern; was auch immer er sagte, seine Haltung ließ klar werden, dass er es selbst in einer Situation wie der beschriebenen nur sehr entfernt in Betracht zog, einen Lehrer zu rufen. Vermutlich hatte er es noch nie getan und würde es auch nie nötig haben, und er wusste es.

„Ich war ja schon vorher in dem Gang zur Heulenden Hütte, weil... ähm... Remus ihn uns mal gezeigt hat, von daher konnte ich vielleicht ein bisschen aufholen. Ich weiß nicht so genau - es ging auch alles sehr schnell. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo Sirius zu dem Zeitpunkt war. Ich glaube, bei Peter - ich glaube, Peter hat ihn geradewegs zu Professor Dumbledore geschleift, sobald ich wieder mit Snape raus kam. Sinnvoll - _das _ließ sich nicht wegerklären, insbesondere, weil wir hier von Schniefelus... Entschuldigung, von Snape reden."

Eine weitere abwinkende Geste folgte, als sei er des Themas lange müde. „Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, und er mich glücklicherweise auch nicht. Ich wollte ihm ein bisschen aus dem Weg gehen, weil Ev..." Er stockte mit roten Flecken auf den Wangen, doch er überspielte es recht gelungen. „...weil ich es mal ruhiger angehen wollte. Aber Snape hatte letzte Zeit ohnehin schon irgendwie einen Narren an Remus gefressen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ich glaube, er dachte, dass Remus immer für irgendwelche Rituale der Dunklen Künste nachhause fährt und wollte nur abchecken, ob wir davon wissen... Wir fanden es alle irgendwie lustig, aber Sirius ging er ziemlich auf die Nerven, glaube ich.

Warum ich es also getan habe", kam er schließlich nach einer kurzen, nachdenklichen Pause zum Thema zurück, indem er die Frage betont wiederholte. „Weil es nichts anderes gab, was ich tun konnte. Ich mag Snape nicht, aber ich will nicht, dass er _stirbt_. Nicht zu reden davon, was mit Remus passiert wäre, aber das fiel mir erst später richtig ein. Weil es das einzig Richtige war, was ich tun konnte."

* * *

„Warum ich das tat? Das ist einfach", antwortete Remus leise. „Wie können Sie so etwas fragen? Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Ts... Merkwürdige Formulierung auch... ‚getan'." 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, strich sich abwesend eine blonde Haarsträhne aus der tief gerunzelten Stirn. Nach einem Augenblick sah er auf, mit dem Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration im Gesicht, den man annimmt, wenn man etwas Altvertrautes beschreiben will, das dem anderen gänzlich neu ist.

„Schauen Sie, Sie müssen sich das vorstellen. Bis ich elf wurde, dachte ich, dass ich nie nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Und dann war ich zu Tode verängstigt. Ich hatte Angst vor einem Haufen Dingen. Ich hatte Angst, dass jemand mein Geheimnis entdeckt, ich hatte Angst, dass ich meine neuen Freunde - und ich hatte noch nie vorher Freunde, wie auch - alle wieder verlieren würde und, ja, ich hatte natürlich auch panische Angst davor, dass irgendetwas schief geht und dass ich jemanden verletze. Generell hatte ich Angst vor jedem verdammten nächsten Vollmond."

Remus schwieg einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln - so sah er aus, wenn er Schulaufgaben erklärte - und fuhr dann ruhiger fort. „James, Sirius und Peter... naja, Sie können sich vorstellen, dass man Ihnen nichts verheimlichen kann, wenn sie es darauf anlegen. Irgendwann wussten sie es dann, das war im zweiten Jahr, und dann haben sie... Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie _gemacht _haben. Irgendwie haben sie, sehr gezielt" Er rang nach Worten. „daran _gearbeitet_, dass ich keine Angst mehr haben musste. Sie haben mich bei Vollmond gedeckt. Oder zum Beispiel war am nächsten Morgen immer einer von ihnen da. Und im fünften Schuljahr, letztes Jahr... naja, lassen wir das. Jedenfalls hätten sie genauso gut die Definition des Wortes ‚Freund' aus dem Lexikon nehmen und sorgfältig abarbeiten können." Er schmunzelte - möglicherweise über der Vorstellung eines Sirius oder James in der Bibliothek.

Bei seinen nächsten Worten war er wieder ernst. „Sirius hat... Nun ja, _hat _er mein Vertrauen missbraucht? Er war völlig unverantwortlich, sicherlich. Er war unmöglich. Ich habe ihn tagelang einfach nicht _sehen _wollen, weil ich wütend war, und völlig entsetzt, und ich hatte den Schiss meines Lebens. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn erwürgt, aber wenigstens hatte er den Verstand, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen - ich wette, das war Peter - James war ja selbst rasend." Er grinste kurz.

„Aber, wie soll ich es sagen - he, das war _Sirius_. Wenn ich einer verantwortungslosen Person vertraue, heißt das nicht, dass sie plötzlich verantwortungsbewusst wird, oder nicht? Vertrauen heißt doch nicht, dass die Leute plötzlich alle perfekt sind. Ich mochte ihn vorher, obwohl er so ist, ich kann nicht plötzlich damit aufhören, nur weil er macht, was er immer macht."

Als er nach einer Pause weiter sprach, wurde seine Stimme leiser, blieb aber entschieden. „Ich bin aus vielen Gründen mit Sirius befreundet. Er und James und Peter haben die Welt für mich getan. Sechs Jahre lang. Jetzt hat Sirius einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht, na gut. Jeder macht Fehler. Er hat nicht nachgedacht, aber er hat nichts Böses gewollt. Und die Absicht zählt, oder nicht? Er hatte ja keine. Überhaupt keine."

Remus' blaue Augen waren fest und klar, als er seine letzten Worte sprach. „Sie wollen wissen, warum ich es ‚getan' habe. Sie wollen wissen, warum ich seine Entschuldigung am Ende akzeptiert habe." Beinahe traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn Sie sich das wirklich nicht denken können, dann tun Sie mir leid. Man nennt das Freundschaft", schloss er, und mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.


End file.
